Marry me
by crystal moon princess
Summary: one shot or maybe story still dont know. what will happend when the gods give the pharaoh the power to choose to stay in domino or go to the after life with his people? what does yugi have to do in this? and why does mana whant him to go to the afterlife?
1. Chapter 2

Crystal moon princess: well this is a one shot or story I am still not sure, well I am not good in writing one shot but I wanted to get it out of the way and some people were bugging me about it *glares at yami and yugi*

Yami: Hey it's not my fault that you are a bad writer *pouts* and besides yugi and I are in love with this one *smile*

Yugi: awwwwwwww yami how sweet *kisses yami*

Crystal moon princess: Yeah, yeah but remember our deal guys *smirk*

Yami and yugi:*sight* Fine we will do the disclaimer

Yami and yugi: Disclaimer: crystal moon doesn't own yugioh

Crystal moon: ^_^ disclaimer: I don't own yugioh

**Marry me**

**Chapter 1 **

**The decision is made**

It was after atem lost the duel that the gates of the afterlife open and in it were his father, mahado and mana waving at him to come.

Pharaoh atem slowly made his way closer to the gates and when he was in front of the gate a white light surrounded him and when it was gone he was left standing there in his robes as pharaoh.

The pharaoh heard a sob and turn around to see his friends crying but what really broke his heart was the sight of his Aibou crying and sobbing while looking at him.

Atem tried to smile at his Aibou to make him feel better but it dint work yugi just look at him with a broken heart and tears on his face.

He frowned but knew he couldn't do anything about it because he had to go. It wasn't his choice but right now he wishes he had a choice even though the hasn't confessed his love for his aibou he wanted to stay with him.

Atem turned around and was about to cross the line but once again, the room was with light and a they heard a voice that said:

"Pharaoh Atem, I am Ra the god of the sun, and I have seen your actions and sacrifices for this world so that is why me, and the other's god will give you the chance to choice if you want to stay in the present or join the afterlife."

Everyone in the room was shook including the pharaoh father and friends who were in the afterlife. The room was silent about a moment before Joey broke the silence and said:

"That's great pharaoh you can stay with us " joey said with a smile on his face and a fist up in the air.

The pharaoh dints answer because he wasn't sure what to do he wanted to stay in the present with yugi but what future did that have? Being with yugi watching him go with anzu on a date, getting married to someone who wasn't him and eventually start his family and leaving yami alone in the world with a broken heart.

And if he did go to the afterlife, he would have been miserable because he dint had yugi and but in the bright side that was the place he belongs, that was the place that his people were, were his friends will stay with him there forever. He was brought back to the real world by a hand on his shoulder; he turns around to see it was mana and she had a blush on her checks

"My pharaoh, please come with me to the afterlife, I have missed you, and I waited for you to come so we could be together" mana said while having a darker blush on her checks.

The pharaoh was shook at mana confession and first he dint knew what to do, only to smile at her, but it was a fake smile, he dint wanted mana's love but he couldent have yugi so atleast someone loved him right? So maybe it was his destiny being in the afterlife.

The pharaoh looks around the room and saw yugi he silently prayed that yugi would have told him that, but he wanted a few minutes, and nothing happened so he grabs mana hand and was about to go in the gate when a voice yell:

"Yami wait!"

When Atem turned around, he saw yugi coming running toward him in full speed with tears in his face, and he jump on him.

"Yami don't go please. I need you. I love you marry me yami" yugi said in a whisper so only him, and yami could hear.

Yami was shook did he just hear what he thought he heard or was it just his mind playing games with him. He looks at yugi and saw in his eyes determination, sadness, happiness and love. Yami smile at him and whisper back.

"Only if you marry me first" yami said while holding him closer

Yugi gently looked at yami with a smile and tears on his face but these were tears of joy; he gently got on his tippee toes and kiss his pharaoh, and I mean HIS pharaoh. Everyone in the room gasped but yugi dint care this was his most treasure moment in his life, and he was going to enjoy it. If his friends or yami father or even RA himself dint approved of this, then they could all go to Hell for all he cared.

The pharaoh deepened the kiss but only to be stop for the need of air. Curses this! Curses the needs for air! I am here with my aibou and I need the Dammed thinking air. When atem look around and saw everyone with a smile in their face all except for mana and tea. Mana had a sad smile, and tea had a disgusted and glared at the two lovers.

Yugi was blushing fiercely boy was this his day and he look over at yami and say the look of worried about mana. Yugi pushed the pharaoh toward the gate and whisper:

"Talk with her, we will be right here when you finish" yugi said while he went to his friend.

The pharaoh looked at the mana and was about to say something until she put a finger on his lips.

The pharaoh knew what she meant and look at yugi for his approvel. Yugi just nodded and smile at him, he smiled back at yugi.

In that moment, the pharaoh went and kiss mana on the lips sweetly, mana kiss back happily while holding back the tears. When the pharaoh pulled away, she said:

"Thank you my pharaoh" Mana said. In that exact moment came RA and ask the pharaoh for his decision, and he decided to stay with yugi.

When the gate's close atem saw the looks on all their faces, and their faces show happiness for him. So, he smiles one last time before exiting the cave with yugi and his friends.

OUTSIDE THE CAVE

Way to go yugg! You got your man to stay here, and you even ask him to marry you!" joey said in a happy voice.

Yeah were happy for you guys!*tristen said with a smile*

Everyone said that to the couple, all except tea, and she looks at them in discuss. However, the couple ignored her like everyone else. Even so, When they enter the boat to leave yami marik and yami bakura had an idea while Ryo and malik when to the kitchen of the boat.

They saw tea glaring at the water, and they came over to her.

"Hey tea, what are you doing?" bakura ask in a innocent tone.

"Just shut up you idiot, I know your happy about yami and yugi being together!"tea said a annoyed voice.

Bakura growled but then he saw marik behind tea and heard the boat hung that meant it was only like 30 minutes away from domino, so he said: Don't worry you won't be seeing them together anytime anymore" said bakura. Tea smile thinking he meant he will break the couple to help her, but she was suddenly mistaken.

Tea felt someone push her off the boat into the cold ocean water, while the boat when away.

Marik and bakura laugh their heads off at what they did to tea as the boat when away the scream at her.

"We told you, you weren't going to see them anymore" bakura said still laughting as they heard her yelling at them.

They went inside the boat kitchen and sat down with their lovers. Everyone except Joey because Seto dint came, and Joey was sad because he could even come pick them up because of his business meeting.

"Hey bakura why are you laughing?" ask ryou. Bakura just smile and kiss Ryo sweetly in the lips and said:

"Nothing love just I just threw away a piece of trash in the ocean" bakura said still laughting.

Everyone looks to confuse, but dint said anything everything was perfect they arrive at the dock and found out a limo was there. All were surprises.

"Hey puppy, I miss you!" Seto said while getting out of the limo Joey was so happy seeing Seto there he went quickly at kiss him.

Everyone got inside the limo and drove off to the game shop. When they got there yugi open the door and saw his grandpa waiting for them and was surprise seeing that atem staid, but he was happy that he did stay.

"Yugi, yami welcome back! However, why is the pharaoh still here?"grandpa ask them.

"It's a long story to tell you and its late we will tell you tomorrow everything because I have important news grandpa" said yugi . Yugi had I feel they forgot something and look at yami and ask:

"Yami did we forget something?" Yugi ask* . Atem just shrug and said:

"Nope yugi everything is here "said atem*. Yugi looked at him and said: I still feel like we forgot something.

Atem only hug yugi and said: If we dint remembered I bet it was nothing important lets go to sleep Aibou.

Yugi smiled and when to his room with atem and they felt asleep in each other's arms happy.

Everything was silent but in the dock, you could hear the scream of a girl that was dripping wet.

"I will get you guys back for this! I swear Atem will be mine! So just enjoy it now little yugi" Tea said wet and cold.

The End?

Crystal moon princess: Well I hope you guys like it ^_^and please review^_^

Yami: *smile* This was your first none shitty story you have ever made

Yugi: what he is trying to say he is happy we are getting married and that he loves the story*smile warmly*

Crystal moon princess: Awwwww thank you guys^_^!*hug them both*

Yami and yugi:*hug back* Until next time dear reader


	2. Chapter 3

**Lola: VERY IMPORTANT! MY friend crystal isn't going to be updated in her stories for a while. Her parents got her in fanfic and dint like it. So she ask me if I could once in a while go in here and updated her stories. So here I am, you all can call me Lola but please I am no authoress and this is still crystal stories and chapters, I am updating her chapter and I personally don't write so… yeah. She just give her stories and updated. So crystal won't be entering fanfic until her parents get a life and give her laptop back. So crystal isn't too sure if she just quit already but hey she will try not to do that. **

Crystal: hey I just dint have the heart to leave my one shot that way so hear is the second chapter to marry me ^_~ P.S. this story will only have like 5 chapters or less^_^ I also wanted to give credit and a special thanks to Yuuki Rave ^_^! He gave me great ideas ;)

Yami: Thank you for all the person who review^_^! I really appreciate it^_^ You guys rock^_^! *Hug all the reviewers*

Yugi: I hope you enjoy and review the story!

Crystal: Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!

Marry me

Chapter 2

The weeding day

It has been 7 mounts since Yami decided to marry me and I feel so happy so does everyone else…all except tea that is. It was really hard and first I understand she had a crush on MY Yami, but can she just get over it? Apparently, not because she is has being trying to seduced MY Yami, but I am ok with it because I know that he only loves me. I am really excited because in only a week, I am going to be Yugi Sennen Motou , I know it even has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?. I hear the door open and see Yami he has a strange look on his face. I go over him to ask if he is alright, but he just nodded and smile at me. Probably tea tried to seduced him again, I sight and smile back at him.

"Hey Koi how was your day?" Yami ask me with a smile.

"It was o-" I was saying but I suddenly got dizzy and hang on to Yami so I dint fall.

"Hikary, Hikari, Hikari" I hear Yami yelling but then all turns black.

Yami's POV~~~~~~~~~

Yugi has just fainted in my arms and I just laid him on the sofa, so I can call for some help. The first people have in mind is Joey and Seto, I put in their number and wait for them to pick up. Seto answer the phone quickly, but his voice seems colder than usual.

"WHAT?" He snaps at me.

" Yugi Just fainted" I answer simply. I heard rumbling on the side on the phone, probably from clothing and then yelling.

"We will be right there, but in the mean time just make him smell some alcohol" Seto answer with a sight.

"Alright, See you soon" I say with a thankful voice.

After I hang up, I make my way quickly towards the drawer and take some alcohol. I stand next to Yugi and sit next to him while putting the bottle under yugi's nose, so he could breathe it. After a few minutes, Joey broke in the house like a thief at night thru the window, while Seto came in by opening the door with a pocket knife.

"Why in Ra's name do you guys enter like a bunch of thief? And why couldn't you guys just knock?" Yami ask in a stern voice and look utterly confused.

"Well I thought it would be cooler and better entrance" Answer Joey with a grin on his face.

" I just wanted to cheek how was the security in your house" Answer Seto like it was the most common think in the world.

Yami eyes tick, and look at both Joey and Seto with a look that said : ' remained me, why am I friends with you guys'. Seto just ignored him and move over towards Yugi.

"BTW your security is terrible a five year old could break in here" Seto said while he exam Yugi pulse.

"Seto how is Yugi?" ask Joey in a voice full of concern.

"Well his pulse is ok it was probably the stress of the weeding or the excitement" Seto said while standing up.

General POV~~~~~~

Yugi started walking up and slowly open his eyes to see Yami, Joey and Seto there. Yugi was confused everyone look concern, but why?. Before he could ask, Yami started walking over him and hug him tight, making Yugi melt at the contact.

" Yugi how are you feeling" Yami ask in a voice full of concern.

"What do you mean?" Yugi seem confused and look at Yami with curious eyes.

Yami look at yugi with a puzzle look, he couldn't believe that yugi dint remember that he fainted. Yami just stared at yugi for a moment and was about to answer, but Seto cut him to it.

"Yami, can I talk to you for a moment? I am sure My puppy can explain what happened to Yugi" Seto said with his cold voice.

"Ok" Yami answer and went to over to Seto.

Joey was explaining everything to Yugi while Seto and Yami talk, Yugi and Joey wanted to listen at what they were talking about, but they were talking very low and they couldn't understand anything they were saying.

Yami and Seto stop talking and went over to were Yugi and Joey where. And sat next to them, Yami look at Yugi With a concern look.

"Yugi, why don't we suspend the wedding until you feel better?" Yami said with a concern look.

Yugi face turn stern and look at him with a glared. Hump, Yugi would rather chew off his own arm than suspend the wedding and he dint cared about his health. First the wedding, Second the wedding, Third the wedding, and if they were a little bit of time left, well in that case it was still the wedding.

" I will be ok Yami, It was just the stress from working nothing more" Yugi said in a stern voice.

Yami sight but nodded and smile at Yugi; Yugi smile back while Joey and Seto tried to leave quietly. But knowing Joey he couldn't leave without breaking something in the case the flower vase.

"Seto can pay for that!" Joey said rapidly with an apologetic smile.

The happy couple dint notice their existence, so Joey and Seto decided to leave and let them be for now.

Unknown to them two figured was seeing all this with an evil smirk on their face.

" Do you think that your little plan work?" ask one of the figures.

"Of course it work! Dint you see the look on his face? My Yami wasn't the type of guy to risk backing down on anything" the other figured with blue eyes says.

" I hope you are right, tea" the other figured said in a cold voice.

"Of course I am right" Tea said with smirk.

One week later~~~~~~~~~

Today is the day, I am finally getting married to Yami and I can't be happier. All my friends are outside while I am finishing the final touches to come outside. I finally finish, but I feel dizzy, but I just ignored it and walk outside were my beautiful weeding is taking place. My grandpa takes my hand and walks me down the aisle, while I am walking I see my friends they all smile at me.

When I finally get to Yami side, the priest start talking but I dint pay attention to him until he said something that made me pay attention.

"Does anyone in this room object to this marriage? Speak now or forever hold your peace" The priest said while looking in the room.

" I object" was heard in the room. Yugi turn around and expect to see tea there with her hand up, but she wasn't, she was just sitting there looking with a pleased look, he turns to his side and was shook to see the person who was objecting to the wedding was… Yami.

**Well this story is complete, thank you for reading and reviewing^_^ P.S. Sorry for my horrible grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Yami: what do you mean COMPLETE?  
><strong> 

**Crystal: Well yeah^_^ The sequel to this is going to be another short story call " Your love was a lie" Ps. This story is puzzleshipping( Yami and Yugi) and the new one is too, but if you guys want to know what happened next then read, review and find out ^_~**


End file.
